Ice god slayer
God Slayer Magic is a form Caster Magic,and Ancient spell its also another form of Lost Magic. Ice God Slayer Ice God Slayer Magic incorporates the element of ice into the users body,allowing them to produce black ice from any part of their body, which are mostly used as a means of offense.The user is also able to consume external sources of ice in order to replenish their strength and rid them of fatigue,thereby making them immune to ice-based attacks,much like a ice Dragon Slayers. However, a Ice God Slayer is able to eat the ice produce by a Ice Dragon Slayer,with the reverse being normally impossible for said Dragon Slayer,Except special circumstances.The only known user of this magic is Galled. Spells Ice God Bellow: The user breaths a massive blast of ice at their opponent. Ice God Black Capture: The user captures the opponent in a black ball made of magic power which take away other peoples magic power. Ice God Death Needles: The user creates multiple needles out of ice to send flying at his opponents. Ice God tempest: You can use this spell two different ways,the first way is the user put his hand in the air the many spike come from hand. He attack the opponent and the enemy can not run away because it always follow them,the next way is to form two giant blocks made of ice. Support Spells Ice God Frozen Body: The user encases his whole body in ice that can't be destroyed your de-spelled except special circumstances. To the normal eye this spell can not be seen unless the user show the ice he is covered in. Ice God Lier: Half the users body goes in turn black when this happens the user strength along with endurance has been enhanced. Advance Spells Ice God Quora: The user puts one of his hands on the ground and extends his other hand outward with his palm open and a spiraling like hurricane of black ice comes flying at the enemy. Ice God Demon Mode This ability can be gain when an ice god slayer after he have eaten the power of a demon. When the ice and the demon power combine together in the users body,the user gains the ability to turn invisable(only during night time),granting them high level of adaptability. The user also gains the ability to transform night into magical energy to fight. This power varies depending on the demons magic. Ice God Demon Below: The user fires a massive blast of ice and night energy from there mouth. Ice God Demon Night Shade Slash: The user transfers night energy to the users hand then start slashing at the opponent. Ice God Demon Night Nova: The user puts both of his hands in air the then stores huge amount of night energy into one giant ball,then his able unleash a giant blast from that single ball. The user is also able to throw that huge ball of energy at his opponent destroying everything in that area. The user can even make small little blast that can hit the target.